Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for snowmaking. More particularly, this invention relates to a hydrant used for selectively controlling delivery of water and compressed air to a snowmaking gun used to make artificial snow. Still more particularly, the dual auto hydrant of the present invention provides controlled charging and discharging of pressurized water and compressed air sources used by a snowmaking gun.
Description of Related Art
Snowmaking equipment is commonly used at ski resorts to supplement natural snowfall when needed to adequately cover ski slope terrain. Ski slope terrain without snow may be covered with dirt, surface plants, gravel, rocks and other debris that would otherwise prevent safe skiing or boarding on snow. Conventional snowmaking equipment may require sources of water, air and power.
Snowmaking equipment always requires a source of water from which snow may be created from atomized mists of water droplets that may or may not be seeded with nucleating ice crystals. Some snowmaking equipment requires electricity to run fans or operate equipment controls, data logging or other purposes. Still other snowmaking equipment may require a source of compressed air used to accelerate atomized mists of water droplets and optionally the nucleating ice crystals where used into the atmosphere so that the water droplets can freeze in the air before falling to the surface intended for the artificial snow. The more sophisticated state-of-the-art snowmaking equipment is capable of operating with pressurized water and compressed air alone to save on operating costs, for example the snowmaking equipment manufactured and sold by Snow Logic, Inc., Park City, Utah.
The water source used for snowmaking may be an underground pipeline that has been installed at one or more key locations on a ski slope for the specific purpose of snowmaking. Alternatively, a well, temporary surface pipeline, water hose, or any other suitable water source may be used for snowmaking. Typically, the water source must be pressurized to deliver it to a particular elevation and for use in pressurizing or charging the snowmaking gun. Similarly, the compressed air source may be a compressed air pipeline, air hose, air compressor or other suitable compressed air source located on the surface or underground and installed or located at the desired location for snowmaking equipment. Conventionally, the compressed air and pressurized water are separately supplied to snowmaking equipment and may or may not be provided at a single location for delivery to a snowmaking gun.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a hydrant capable of safely providing pressurized water and compressed air to a snowmaking gun.